Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Little Whinging
by Gartenschlauch
Summary: Diese Geschichte beantwortet die letzten offengebliebenen Fragen der Harry-Potter-Reihe. Warum hasste Vernon Dursley seinen Neffen so, und weshalb hat Dumbledore Harry dennoch den Dursleys anvertraut? Wo war Remus all die Jahre, und warum hat er nie nach Harry gesehen? Wieso hat Mrs Figg so viele Katzen?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

 **und das Geheimnis von Little Whinging**

AN:

Diese Geschichte ist so ziemlich die erste FF, die ich zu Harry Potter geschrieben habe (stammt aus 2011), und vermutlich immer noch die blödsinnigste. Es handelt sich hier um eine etwas eigenartige Interpretation, die zwar vollkommen irrsinnig ist, aber doch so manches erklären würde.

 **Inhalt:**

Diese Geschichte beantwortet die letzten offengebliebenen Fragen der Harry-Potter-Reihe. Warum hasste Vernon Dursley seinen Neffen so, und weshalb hat Dumbledore Harry dennoch den Dursleys anvertraut? Wo war Remus all die Jahre, und warum hat er nie nach Harry gesehen? Wieso hat Mrs Figg so viele Katzen? Warum wurde Filch trotz seiner zugegebenermaßen schlechten Eignung als Hausmeister eingestellt? Und woher bezieht Dumbledore seine bunten Roben?

 **Warnung:** Diese FF ist eine Attacke auf den gesunden Menschenverstand. Wer seine Gehirnzellen behalten möchte, sollte sie nicht lesen. Um die Grausamkeit noch weiter zu erhöhen, habe ich mich entschlossen, sie nicht am Stück zu posten wie ursprünglich geplant, sondern in mehreren Kapiteln. (Sie bietet sich einfach zu gut für Cliffhanger an und ich bin schließlich ein sadistischer Mensch.)

nach dem dritten Band AU, aber Spoiler für alle Bücher

 **Warnung** (man kann gar nicht oft genug warnen): Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

 **Warnung:** Das ist wirklich vollkommener Blödsinn. Bitte NICHT ernst nehmen!

 **Warnung:** Ich habe euch gewarnt.

 **Disclaimer:** Eigentlich mag ich keine Disclaimer, da ich der Meinung bin, dass sie überflüssig sind. Wenn man sich den Namen dieser Seite ansieht, sollte man ja davon ausgehen, dass es Fanfiction ist. Dennoch möchte ich mich zusätzlich, wenn auch unsinnigerweise, da ich nicht glaube, dass so ein Disclaimer vor Gericht tatsächlich etwas nutzen würde, weil ich gerade Spaß daran habe, diesen Schachtelsatz zu schreiben, absichern, weil diese FF für die arme Autorin wirklich eine Zumutung ist und ich mir an ihrer Stelle vielleicht überlegen würde, mich zu verklagen.

Daher nun:

Harry Potter gehört nicht mir. Mir gehört nur diese kranke Handlung. Für die muss ich die volle Verantwortung übernehmen (aber ich habe ja gewarnt).

* * *

Kapitel 1

Harry Potter war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Zum einen hatte er die zerstrubbelsten Haare, die man sich denken kann. Bei dem Versuch, sie zu zähmen, waren bereits mehrere Haarbürsten zu Bruch gegangen. Nicht, dass es Harry gestört hätte, wie seine Haare aussahen. Es war seine Tante Petunia, die immer versucht hatte, ihn „wenigstens ein bisschen normal" aussehen zu lassen. Nicht, dass er jemals wirklich nach ihren Maßstäben normal gewesen wäre.

Denn das war der andere Grund, warum Harry kein gewöhnlicher Junge war: Er war ein Zauberer, und ein berühmter noch dazu. Als Baby hatte er aus unerklärlichen Gründen den Todesfluch überlebt und ihn auf den dunklen Zauberer, der ihn gewirkt hatte, zurückgeworfen. Seine Eltern starben bei dem Versuch, ihn zu schützen. Aber alles, was Harry bei diesem Ereignis abbekommen hatte, war eine kleine, blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, unterhalb seiner wirren Haare. Aus diesem Grund wurde er in der Zaubererwelt als Held verehrt und musste bei der Familie seiner Tante leben. Die hassten alles, was nicht normal war, und Zauberei fiel klar in diese Kategorie, weshalb sie konsequenterweise auch Harry hassten. Bis vor drei Jahren hatte Harry nichts von der Zaubererwelt, dem Schicksal seiner Eltern oder seiner eigenen Berühmtheit gewusst. Bis Hagrid, der riesige Schlüsselhüter der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, gekommen war und ihm den Brief überreicht hatte, der ihm die Zulassung für Hogwarts bescheinigte. Von da an hatte sich Harrys Leben um einiges zum Besseren gewendet, wenn man von dreibeinigen Hunden, Trollen, entkommenen Schwerverbrechern und unfähigen Lehrern, die allesamt mehr oder weniger versuchten, ihn umzubringen, einmal absah. All dies war immer noch besser als die Dursleys; und der Schwerverbrecher, der versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen, hatte sich als unschuldig und zudem noch als sein Patenonkel entpuppt. Er hatte ihm sogar angeboten, bei ihm zu wohnen. Für eine wunderbare halbe Stunde hatte Harry geglaubt, den Dursleys für immer entkommen zu sein. Dann allerdings musste Sirius vor den Dementoren fliehen, und Harry und seine Freunde konnten seine Unschuld nicht beweisen. Daher war Sirius jetzt offiziell immer noch ein flüchtiger Verbrecher. In den Ferien hatte er Harry zweimal einen Brief geschickt, darin aber nicht seinen Aufenthaltsort genannt. Die exotischen Vögel, die die Briefe brachten, deuteten aber wohl darauf hin, dass Sirius sich derzeit in Afrika herumtrieb.

So saß Harry am Morgen des 31. Juli, seines vierzehnten Geburtstags, wie üblich trübsinnig in seinem Zimmer und sang leise „Happy birthday" zu sich selbst. Wenigstens hatte ihm sein Freund Ron einen Berg Süßigkeiten geschickt. Seine Freundin Hermine hatte ihm ein Buch über Animagi geschenkt und von seinem Paten hatte er ein Taschenmesser bekommen.

Sogar Mrs Figg, die alte, schrullige, katzenbegeisterte Nachbarin, die auf ihn aufgepasst hatte, wenn den Dursleys seine Anwesenheit zu viel wurde – was häufig vorkam –, hatte ihm ein Buch geschenkt mit dem Titel „Selbstheilung mit Schokolade: Wie sie uns vor Depressionen schützt".

„Junge!", bellte plötzlich eine Stimme hinauf. „Komm gefälligst runter und mach Frühstück!"

Harry verdrehte stöhnend die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche. Sein Onkel, der Besitzer der Stimme, stand am Treppenaufgang und war rot vor Wut. Was allerdings nichts Neues war. Im Gegenteil, Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Vernon Dursley jemals anders ausgesehen hätte. Zumindest nicht, wenn er ihn angesehen hatte.

Am Tisch saß sein Cousin Dudley, der aussah wie ein Schwein mit blonder Perücke, und seine Tante Petunia, die einem besonders hässlichen alten Pferd ähnelte. „Glotz nicht so dumm und mach dich nützlich!", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Ja, Tante Petunia", sagte Harry mechanisch, während er sich vorstellte, wie er ihr die Pfanne mit heißem Speck ins Gesicht warf. Das war ein Trick, den er mit sechs Jahren entwickelt hatte, um sich das Leben bei den Dursleys erträglich zu machen. Vielleicht würde er es eines Tages tatsächlich tun. An seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, wenn er die Dursleys für immer verlassen konnte.

Während Harry den Speck briet, kramte sein Onkel aufgeregt in den Schränken herum.

„Vernon, Liebling, suchst du was?", fragte Tante Petunia.

„Mein Bier, mein Bier … wo ist mein Bier?" Onkel Vernon trank immer Bier, zu den seltsamsten Uhrzeiten. Vielleicht war deshalb sein Gehirn eingeschrumpft. Allerdings war das keine Erklärung für Tante Petunias und Dudleys Geisteszustand, der keineswegs besser war.

„DU!", plärrte Onkel Vernon auf einmal los.

„Was, ich?", fragte Harry, der mit dieser Anrede aufgewachsen war. „Stört euch meine Anwesenheit? Ich sollte Frühstück machen, also mache ich Frühstück. Aber wenn's euch stört, kann ich's auch lassen."

„Komm mir nicht frech, du unnötiger Rotzbengel! Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede!"

„Äh …"

„Mein Bier! Du hast mein Bier weggemacht, mit deinen … deinen abnormalen Sachen!"

„Wenn ich zaubern –"

„AH! Nenn dieses Wort nicht in meinem Haus!"

„– wenn ich abnormale Sachen tun würde, glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als dein Bier verschwinden zu lassen? Ich wäre viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Dudley in ein Schwein zu verwandeln."

„DU!"

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ich ich bin."

„DU!"

„Ja …"

„DU … du … du" Und plötzlich brach Onkel Vernon zusammen und stieß seltsame Geräusche aus.

„Vernon!", kreischte Tante Petunia und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. „Du hast ihn vergiftet … du hast ihn verhext, du abnormales Balg!"

„Dad!", schrie Dudley.

Harry starrte entsetzt auf seinen Onkel hinunter. Was er sah, versetzte ihn in absoluten Schrecken: Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Vernons Gesicht noch röter und dicker werden konnte.

„Ich habe ihm nichts gemacht, echt. Ich hab daran gedacht, aber ich hab nichts gemacht", beteuerte er.

„Du hast es doch gerade zugegeben!", schrie Dudley. „Du hast gesagt, dass du uns alle verhexen willst."

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich lieber dich verhexen würde, als sein Bier zu verstecken. Aber ich hab keins von beiden getan und sonst auch nichts."

„Vernon!", heulte Tante Petunia.

Harry stürzte zum Telefon, um den Notarzt zu rufen. Obwohl er seine Bedenken hatte, dass ein Arzt für Menschen einen Wal wie Vernon behandeln konnte. Vielleicht sollte er besser Poppy Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, rufen, die kannte sich wohl besser mit seltsamen Wesen aus.

In dem Moment sah er seinen Onkel und bekam einen weiteren Schreck: Vernon hatte sich verändert. Er sah irgendwie menschlicher aus, was daran lag, dass er … ja, dass er schmaler war. Seine Haare wuchsen und nahmen einen dunkleren Ton an, während sie zugleich fettiger wurden. Seine Nase wurde spitz, und …

Harry schrie auf. „NEEEEIIINN!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Vernon! Was ist los mit dir, Liebling?", fragte Petunia verzweifelt und rüttelte an seiner Schulter herum.

„Dad!"

Onkel Vernon – oder was auch immer – streifte unwirsch ihre Hände ab. „Fass mich nicht an, Muggel!", fauchte er.

Dann traf der Blick seiner hasserfüllten stechend schwarzen Augen den Harrys. „Sie machen auch wirklich alles zunichte, Potter!", schnarrte er.

Harry fiel in Ohnmacht.

ENDE.

(Nee, war 'n Witz.)

* * *

Harry erwachte mit einem Schrecken. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, dachte er erleichtert, als er neben sich Rons schnarchende Gestalt erkannte. Er war in Hogwarts.

„Ron", murmelte er.

„Mhhhh?"

„Ron."

„Wsnlos?"

„Oh Gott sei Dank, es war nur ein Traum!"

„Dafür machsu mich wach!"

„Ron, stell dir vor, ich hab geträumt, mein Onkel hat sich in Snape verwandelt. Ist das nicht schrecklich?"

„Schlimmer, als Percy beim Singen zuzuhören, wenn du mich fragst, und ich kann dir sagen, das ist wirklich schlimm. Ich konnte hinterher drei Stunden nichts mehr essen. Mann, hast du eine kranke Phantasie."

„Ja. Kommt wohl von all den Schwerverbrechern, Ratten, Trollen und Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrer, die hier herumlaufen."

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey rufen?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich glaube, eine Tafel Schokolade reicht", murmelte Harry, griff sich einen Schokofrosch vom Nachttisch und ließ sich erleichtert in die Kissen zurückgleiten. Langsam driftete er wieder in einen erleichterten, erholsamen Schlaf …

* * *

 **AN:** Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist sehr kurz, das nächste wird wieder länger. Da die Story fertig ist, lade ich das relativ schnell hoch. Es sind insgesamt sieben Kapitel.

Danke für Review und Favo.  



	3. Chapter 3

„POTTER!"

„Mhm?"

Nein, nicht wieder dieser Traum, er wollte weiterschlafen …

„POTTER! Levicorpus!"

„AH!", kreischte Harry, als er mit einem Schlag mitten in der Luft hing.

„Sie sind ein so erbärmlicher Jammerlappen, wie Ihr Vater es war", schnarrte Snape. „Immer den Grotzkotz machen und sich beim kleinsten Problem davonschleichen."

„SNAPE?!"

„Ein klein wenig Gehirn scheinen Sie ja doch zu besitzen. Könnten Sie mir gefälligst ein paar anständige Kleider besorgen? Dieses Walross ist drei Nummern größer als ich."

„Äh, tut mir leid, Sir. Aber Dudleys Kleider sind genauso groß. Ich könnte Ihnen höchstens ein Kleid von meiner Tante geben."

„Sie sind doch wirklich ein erbärmlicher Jammerlappen. Was haben Sie mit meinem Vielsafttrank gemacht?"

„Ihrem … Ihrem Vielsafttrank, Sir?"

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht noch blöder, als Sie ohnehin schon sind! Sie haben ihn doch. Ich werde Dumbledore davon in …"

„AHAHAHA! Mummy!", kam es in diesem Moment. Dudleys Körper wuchs.

„Dudders", plärrte Petunia, die bis dahin wie erstarrt gewesen war. „Ihr habt meinen Mann und meinen Dudders, meinen armen kleinen Diddymatz, vergiftet!"

„AHHH!", schrie Dudley. „Ich bin fett! Ich seh aus wie ein Walross! Und meine Stimme klingt anders!"

„Äh, jaah, Dudley, du hast eine erstaunlich gute Beobachtungsgabe. Du siehst aus wie dein Vater", sagte Harry schaudernd und immer noch halb benommen aus seiner Position kopfüber in der Luft.

„Dieses hohlköpfige Schwein!", plärrte Snape und zum ersten Mal im Leben war Harry mit ihm einer Meinung, wenn er auch immer noch nicht andeutungsweise verstand, was hier vorging.

„Sir, äh … könnten Sie mich vielleicht runterlassen?"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Potter", schnarrte Snape und Harry fiel mit einem Knall auf den Fußboden. „Uff!"

„Holen Sie gefälligst das Zeug vom Herd, das stinkt ja grässlich!"

„Äh, ja. Äh, Professor?"

„Potter?"

„Was machen Sie hier und wie kommen Sie her und was ist mit meinem Onkel passiert?"

„Sie sind wirklich noch dümmer, als ich dachte. Sie stellen sogar Ihren besserwisserischen Vater in den Schatten. Haben Sie es immer noch nicht kapiert, Potter? Ich bin Ihr Onkel!"

„Sie … sind mein Onkel?", hauchte Harry. Ob Sirius' Messer wohl scharf genug war, um sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden?

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich bin ich nicht Ihr Onkel, Sie Idiot."

Harry atmete auf …

„– Ihr Onkel ist ich."

„Wie?"

„Ihren Onkel gab es nie, Sie Dummkopf. Das heißt, natürlich gibt es eine Person, die so aussieht und Vernon Dursley heißt, aber das ist nicht Ihr Onkel. Das war ich unter Vielsafttrank. Glauben Sie wirklich, Dumbledore hätte Sie all die Jahre allein hiergelassen? Weil Sie der große Held sind? Der unbezwingbare Harry Potter?"

„Sie … Sie waren die ganze Zeit …"

„All die Jahre musste ich mit dieser idiotischen Familie zusammenleben! Mir Geschichten darüber anhören, wie oft die Leute den Rasen mähen, wie oft sie sich die Haare waschen, wie oft sie die Fenster putzen! Glauben Sie bloß nicht, ich hätte es Ihretwegen getan. Ich habe es nur aus Loyalität zu Dumbledore getan, und wenn dieser Idiot nicht meinen Saft getrunken hätte, könnte ich noch jahrelang so weitermachen!"

„Du!", stöhnte Tante Petunia. „Du hast mich verfolgt. Du hast Lily verhext. Du hast meinen Vernon umgebracht und meinen Dudley …", heulte sie, während sie versuchte, Dudleys … äh Vernons massigen Leib zu umarmen.

Snape machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und Petunia und Dudley waren beide still. „Natürlich müssen ihre Gedächtnisse gelöscht werden. Potter! Hören Sie auf, herumzustehen und zu glotzen! Gehen Sie zu Arabella Figg und kontaktieren Sie den Direktor."

„Mrs Figg?", stammelte Harry.

„Natürlich Mrs Figg, Sie Hohlkopf! Haben Sie in all der Zeit nie gemerkt, dass sie eine Squib ist, die von Dumbledore beauftragt wurde, auf Sie aufzupassen? Sie hätten keinen Tag überlebt, wenn wir Sie nicht beschützt hätten, und was ist der Dank?"

Harry machte sich davon. Er würde einen Weg suchen, Dumbledore zu kontaktieren. Der weise alte Zauberer konnte das sicher alles aufklären, schließlich konnte es sich hier nur um ein gewaltiges Missverständnis handeln.

-  
Natürlich könnte Harry ein Kleidungsstück für Snape in die richtige Größe zaubern oder Snape könnte es selbst tun, aber Harry ist zu verwirrt, um daran zu denken, und Snape ist entweder zu faul dazu oder er hat zu viel Spaß daran, Harry zu quälen.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry lief zu Mrs Figgs Haus und klopfte an die Tür. Während er ihrem sich nähernden, schlurfenden Schritt lauschte, überlegte er, was er eigentlich sagen sollte. Was, wenn die Geschichte, die Snape ihm aufgetischt hatte, nicht stimmte? Dann konnte er ihr nicht einfach von Dumbledore erzählen. Vielleicht sollte er sinnvollererweise Hedwig mit einem Brief zu Dumbledore schicken oder gleich den Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogwarts nehmen? Mrs Figg eine Squib?!

„Harry?" Mrs Figg blinzelte ihn aus ihrem faltenreichen Gesicht an. „Du siehst aus wie Snowy, nachdem sie überfahren wurde." Snowy war eine ihrer Katzen gewesen.

„Äh … ja, ungefähr so fühle ich mich auch", murmelte Harry, immer noch unentschlossen, was er ihr denn nun sagen sollte oder ob er sich gleich verziehen sollte.

„Harry? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Mrs Figg, mit einem erstaunlich besorgten Blick. „Komm doch erst mal rein, dann kannst du dir meine Fotos ansehen." Sie trat zur Seite und blickte ihn auffordernd an, und Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als einzutreten.

„Willst du was trinken?"

„Äh … äh …"

„Ich mach dir mal Tee."

Während Mrs Figg in die Küche ging, um Tee zu kochen, betrachtete Harry ihren Kamin, auf dem neben einer schlafenden Katze ein kleiner Topf stand. Harry hatte nie gewagt, ihn näher zu betrachten, weil er lieber nicht wissen wollte, was Mrs Figg alles aufbewahrte. Bestimmt sammelte sie darin die Asche ihrer verstorbenen Katzen oder Ähnliches. Jetzt aber ging er näher heran und hob den Deckel hoch. In dem Topf war tatsächlich eine Art Pulver, aber es war keine Asche.

Es war Flohpulver.

Das bedeutete, dass Snape Recht hatte.

Harry glotzte dümmlich zwischen dem Topf und dem Kamin hin und her, bis die Tür aufging und Mrs Figg mit dem Tee zurückkam.

„Oh", sagte sie, als sie sah, was Harry sah. Sie seufzte. „Ich schätze, ich muss dir einiges erklären, Harry. Es ist Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst. Auch wenn Albus vielleicht nicht damit einverstanden ist."

„Sie sind eine Squib, nicht wahr? Dumbledore hat Sie geschickt, um auf mich aufzupassen." Ärger erfüllte Harry. Was bildete sich Dumbledore eigentlich ein? Was hielt er noch alles vor ihm geheim?

„Das weißt du?"

„Dann stimmt es also?"

„Ja. Das heißt, nein … ja, gewissermaßen."

„Was soll das heißen, gewissermaßen? Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wird! Ich habe die ersten zehn Jahre meines Lebens in einem Schrank gelebt, dann durfte ich ihn verlassen, nur um fast von meinem Lehrer umgebracht zu werden, im nächsten Jahr wurde ich fast von einer dämlichen Schlange gefressen, und letztes Jahr war ein angeblicher Schwerverbrecher hinter mir her. Noch dazu hatte ich es mit Trollen, Hunden, Riesenspinnen, dämlichen Lehrern, überbesorgten Hauselfen und Werwölfen zu tun! Und heute Morgen verwandelt sich mein Onkel, der mir mein ganzes Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, in meinen Lehrer, der mir den Rest des Lebens zur Hölle machen will! MIR REICHT'S!"

Mrs Figg sah eindeutig betroffen aus. „Harry, es tut mir leid. Besonders das mit dem Werwolf. Du hast Recht. Es ist Zeit, dir endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Ja, verdammt! Jetzt, nachdem ich es selbst herausgefunden habe, können Sie mir vielleicht einmal erklären, was das ganze Theater soll? Bin ich hier vielleicht bei Verstehen-Sie-Spaß?!"

„Du meinst diese deutsche Fernsehsendung? Nein, soweit ich weiß, nicht. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht, das könnte … Aber gut, das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich sollte dir wohl erst so viel erzählen, wie ich weiß."

„Klasse Idee."

Mrs Figgs seufzte abermals. „Siehst du, Harry, es ist nicht einfach für mich. Ich weiß nicht recht, wo ich anfangen soll … Vielleicht wirst du mich hinterher hassen."

„Es kann ja nicht mehr schlimmer werden, als es schon ist."

„Äh, ja. Siehst du, Harry, du glaubst vielleicht, dass ich ein Squib bin, und gewissermaßen stimmt das. Es ist zumindest das, was die Zauberer denken sollen."

„Heißt das, Sie sind eine Hexe?"

„Naja, nein … ich bin … siehst du, ich … ich …"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin … nicht Mrs Figg. Ich … ach, du wirst es mir nicht glauben. Am besten zeige ich es dir ... aber Harry, was du jetzt gleich sehen wirst, wird wahrscheinlich ein Schock für dich sein … Ich bin nicht die, die ich zu sein scheine."

„Ja, das haben Sie mir lang und breit erklärt, aber kapiert habe ich überhaupt nichts."

Mrs Figg sah ihn mit einem schicksalsergebenen, tieftraurigen Blick an und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. „Finite", murmelte sie und schwenkte ihn einmal vor sich her.

„Hä?", kommentierte Harry geistreich.

Dann sah er es: Mrs Figg veränderte sich. Ihre Haut wurde glatter, ihre Haare wurden kürzer, und sie … war keine sie, sondern …

Nächstes Mal:

Harry bekommt Antworten auf brennende Fragen. Was hat Dumbledore mit allem zu tun? Und ist Dumbledore überhaupt noch Dumbledore? Wie T. V. Kaiser, Moderator der "Talkshow, wo voll gut ist", zu sagen pflegte: Wir. Werden. Es. Erleben.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/unnötiges Gelaber, um den Anfang hinauszuzögern:**

Wer sagt denn was von Cliffhanger? Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich ...

 _Ende des letzten Kapitels:_

Dann sah er es: Mrs Figg veränderte sich. Ihre Haut wurde glatter, ihre Haare wurden kürzer, und sie … war keine sie, sondern …

 _Neues Kapitel:_

„Professor Lupin?"

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fiel Harry in Ohnmacht.

Er träumte von Onkel Vernon, der sich in Snape verwandelte. Snape verwandelte sich in Ron, und Ron verwandelte sich in Mrs Figg, und Mrs Figg verwandelte sich in Lupin und Lupin verwandelte sich in Dumbledore …

Er spürte etwas Kühles im Gesicht. „Harry?"

Harry sah auf. Die Hand gehörte Remus Lupin, der mit einem nassen Waschlappen über sein Gesicht fuhr. Er stöhnte. „Oh nein!"

„Sie sind Mrs Figg? Sind Sie immer Mrs Figg oder nur gelegentlich?"

„Na ja, letztes Jahr war ich natürlich nicht Mrs Figg. Und an den Vollmonden auch nicht …"

„Ich meine, gab es jemals eine echte Mrs Figg oder waren es immer Sie?"

„Es gab tatsächlich einmal eine alte Frau, die Mrs Figg hieß, hier in der Straße lebte und eine Herde Katzen hatte, aber das ist über hundert Jahre her. Die Mrs Figg, die ich gespielt habe, ist an dieser Mrs Figg orientiert, wenn du so willst."

Harry fühlte sich betrogen.

„Warum? Warum haben Sie sich nur als senile alte Frau gezeigt? Verdammt, ich habe mich immer nach jemandem gesehnt, der meine Eltern kannte, und Sie … Sie … Sie waren MRS FIGG!"

„Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu sehen. Das Ministerium hätte mir nie erlaubt, dich zu besuchen."

„Was geht das Ministerium das an?"

„Harry, ich bin ein Werwolf. Das Ministerium wünschte nicht, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt in Gesellschaft eines Werwolfes aufwuchs. So kam Dumbledore auf die Idee, dass ich unter einem Illusionszauber nach dir sehe."

„Nach mir sehen? Sie haben mir bloß Bilder Ihrer idiotischen Katzen gezeigt!"

„Die Dursleys hätten mich nicht zu dir gelassen, wenn sie den Eindruck gehabt hätten, dass es dir gefallen würde. Glaub mir, es war nicht einfach."

„Warum haben Sie mir nicht wenigstens letztes Jahr was gesagt?"

„Ich hatte Angst; ich schätze, ich war einfach … feige. Ich dachte, du würdest mich hassen. Und ich dachte, dass du alte Frauen vielleicht immer noch lieber als Werwölfe magst?"

Harry grunzte. „Ich bin unter angeblichen Muggeln aufgewachsen. Was zum Teufel soll ich gegen Werwölfe haben?"

Lupin seufzte schwer. „Dumbledore hielt es für besser, wenn du nicht alles weißt. Ich habe oft überlegt, es dir zu sagen, aber Dumbledore war dagegen und ich habe auf sein Urteil vertraut."

„Jaah, weil es bequemer für Sie war."

„Das auch. Aber … verstehst du, Harry, Dumbledore hat mich in Hogwarts aufgenommen, als keiner es für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich war ihm so dankbar, ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen … und meistens hat er Recht. Aber du hast Recht. Wenn du mich jetzt hasst, verstehe ich es."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Sie … Sie haben all die Jahre hier gelebt mit Ihren Katzen …"

„An Vollmond bin ich natürlich weggegangen, sonst hätte ich die Katzen gefressen."

Plötzlich hörten sie heftiges Türklopfen. „Verdammt, Potter, was machen Sie da drin? Halten Sie ein Kaffeekränzchen?!", bellte eine Stimme.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Harry. Snape! Den hatte er mittlerweile schon vergessen.

Lupin starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Ist das … Snape?"

„Ja, er ist ja mein Onkel."

„WAS?"

„Potter! Figg! Machen Sie gefälligst auf, oder sind Sie dazu auch zu blöd?"

„Ich denke, ich lasse ihn draußen stehen. Das wollte ich immer schon mal machen."

„Harry, was macht Snape hier?"

„Wie schon gesagt, er – "

„Lupin? Sind Sie das? Haben Sie sich mit dem Bengel verschworen? Wenn das wieder einer Ihrer dämlichen Streiche ist!"

Bevor Harry ihn daran hindern konnte, war Lupin aufgestanden und hatte die Tür aufgemacht.

„Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier? Sind Sie extra hergekommen, um mich zu demütigen?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier bist. Wieso – "

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

Snape wandte sich zum Kamin und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. „Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro", bellte er.

Kurz darauf erschien Dumbledores zwinkerndes Gesicht in den Flammen. Auf einmal kam er Harry unheimlich lächerlich vor mit dem langen Bart. Er hatte sich tatsächlich eine Schleife hineingeflochten! Wie konnte man nur auf solche Ideen kommen?! Und rosa war sie auch noch!

„Severus, mein Junge. Ah, und Harry. Schön dich zu sehen. Oh, und Remus. Scheint ja ein richtiges kleines Treffen zu sein. Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Sie könnten mir erklären, wie es kommt, dass dieser idiotische Bengel meinen Vielsafttrank getrunken hat! Potter weiß jetzt, wer ich wirklich bin!"

„Aber, aber, Severus, sicher handelt es sich hier um ein Missverständnis. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Harry deinen Trank angerührt hat, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Wer redet denn von Potter? Ich meine dieses blondgelockte Schwein!"

„Ah, Harrys Cousin, nicht wahr? Auch mir ist die Ähnlichkeit zu einem Schwein aufgefallen. Wirklich erstaunlich. Ich versuche immer herauszufinden, ob es möglich ist, dass Muggel und Schweine Kinder zusammen bekommen, aber bis jetzt habe ich noch nichts dazu gefunden. Vielleicht könntest du mir bei der Forschung helfen, Severus. Das ist überhaupt ein sehr interessantes Thema. Mein Bruder Aberforth – "

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre abartigen Phantasien, Dumbledore! Kommen Sie her und helfen Sie mir, das Gedächtnis der Muggel zu löschen. Und Potters und Lupins am besten noch dazu. Das dürfte einfach sein, bei der geringen Hirnmasse."

„Nanana Severus, wer redet denn hier gleich von Gedächtnislöschen? Ich bin sicher, wir können das Ganze auf einfachere Weise lösen. Ich komme rüber." Sein Kopf war verschwunden.

„Sie wollen mein Gedächtnis löschen?", giftete Harry Snape an.

„Schade wäre es darum sicher nicht", antwortete Snape aalglatt.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, das kann er nicht machen. Das darf er gar nicht."

„Als ob es Sie interessiert, was erlaubt ist und was nicht!"

Snape sah aus, als würde er Lupin gleich an die Kehle springen. „Aber, aber …", erklang da wieder Dumbledores Stimme. „Severus, benimm dich!" Er klopfte sich die Asche vom Umhang und sah sich um. „Ach ja, dieses Haus. Wie lange war ich nicht mehr hier? Immer noch diese Tischdecke mit den Rosen …?"

„Dumbledore, kein Mensch interessiert sich für die Tischdecke einer idiotischen alten Frau!"

„Nun, sei doch nicht so ungeduldig, Severus. Nun denn, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hat Dudley deinen Vielsafttrank getrunken und Harry weiß jetzt, dass du sein Onkel Vernon bist."

„Als sein Onkel Vernon verkleidet war", berichtigte ihn Snape. „Wenn ich wirklich sein Onkel wäre, würde ich mich vergiften."

„Dann könnten Sie mich gleich mitvergiften", schlug Harry vor.

„Da Sie selbst vermutlich noch den Gifttrank verpfuschen würden, wäre das wohl nötig", stimmte Snape zu.

Lupin glotzte nur von einem zum anderen.

„Was soll das heißen, Albus? Severus ist Harrys Onkel?"

„Oh, Remus", sagte Dumbledore, als wäre ihm gerade aufgefallen, dass Lupin auch da war. „Nun, da du es wohl sowieso erfahren wirst, will ich es dir sagen. Ich habe dich beauftragt, in Verkleidung einer alten Frau auf Harry aufzupassen. Aber du warst nicht die einzige Person, die ich mit Harrys Schutz beauftragt habe. Harrys Onkel, Vernon Dursley, war niemand anderes als Severus Snape."

„Was …" Lupin sah zu Snape, dann zu Harry. „Severus? Du warst Dursley?"

„Nun trampeln Sie nicht noch darauf herum. Ich habe es bestimmt nicht aus Spaß getan – oder Merlin bewahre – aus irgendeinem Gefühl der Zuneigung zu Potter! Aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen verfüge ich über so etwas wie ein Pflichtgefühl und lasse mich nicht elf Jahre vergammeln!" Plötzlich keuchte er. „Was war das? Sie waren Figg?

„D… d…", machte Lupin.

„Das … das … ist …"

„ … eine ausgezeichnete Idee, wie ich meine", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt, „auf die ich sehr stolz bin. Siehst du, Harry, du warst nie wirklich allein."

„Ich bin begeistert", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Dumbledore gluckste. „Ich gebe zu, es mag ein wenig verwirrend für dich sein, aber es diente nur zu deinem Besten."

„Snape war Harrys Onkel? Albus, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Er hasst ihn …"

„Hass ist ein so starkes Wort, Remus. Ich dachte, wenn ich Severus bei Harry einquartiere, wird er mit der Zeit merken, dass Harry nicht sein Vater ist."

„In der Tat, er ist noch dümmer", bestätigte Snape.

Dumbledore gluckste wieder. „Nun ja, bis jetzt scheint es noch nicht funktioniert zu haben, aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr mit der Zeit alle gut miteinander klarkommen werdet."

Harry hatte ja gewusst, dass Dumbledore immer an das Gute im Menschen glaubte, aber das war wirklich zu viel. Wenn er ihm gleich erklärte, dass Draco Malfoy in Wirklichkeit Lord Voldemort war, der nach einem Weg suchte, ihm näherzukommen, weil er erkannt hatte, dass er ihn unsterblich liebte, würde ihn das auch nicht mehr überraschen.

„Und ich konnte mir sicher sein, dass Severus loyal ist und weder Harry noch Petunia oder Dudley jemals etwas tun würde."

„Nichts tun?", schnappte Harry. „Er hat mich gewürgt, angeschrien, durch die Wohnung gestoßen, in den Schrank gesperrt …"

„Und ich habe es genossen, Potter", schwärmte Snape mit verklärtem Blick.

„Da haben Sie's! Er ist ein Sadist. Er hat sich hier eingeschlichen, um mich umzubringen!"

„Nun nun, Harry, meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?", fragte Dumbledore milde. „Er mag nicht sehr freundlich zu dir gewesen sein, aber er würde dir niemals ernsthaft etwas tun."

„Und warum soll ich Ihnen das glauben?"

„Harry, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du etwas wütend auf mich bist – "

„ETWAS?"

„ – aber du warst nie in Gefahr. Alles, was ich getan habe, geschah zu deinem Besten. Und zu deinem Schutz habe ich Remus schließlich die Katzen gegeben."

„Katzen?", keuchten alle drei: Harry, Remus und Snape. „Was haben die Katzen damit zu tun?"

„Nun ja, Harry, du denkst doch sicher nicht, dass das normale Katzen sind, oder? Und du erst, Remus? Zumindest nicht alle."

„Was sollen sie denn sonst sein?"

„Oh aber Remus, ich dachte, gerade du müssest das wissen. Kannst du es dir nicht denken?" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Das … das sind … Animagi?"

„Hervorragend!" Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. „Du warst immer ein brillanter Schüler. Nun, Puffy, ich denke, du solltest unseren Freunden deine wahre Gestalt zeigen."

Puffy, die Katze, knurrte ihn an, dann streckte sie sich und verwandelte sich.

 **AN:** Das ist jetzt aber einfach, oder?


	6. Chapter 6

„Das ist wirklich das Letzte, Dumbledore! Sie haben uns alle zum Narren gehalten!", rief McGonagall.

„Ach, mein lieber Professor! Immer noch so steif. Sie müssen doch jetzt zugeben, dass ich wusste, was ich tat, als ich Harry hiergelassen habe."

„Ich glaube eher, dass Sie vollkommen verrückt sind."

„Oh ja, das sagt man mir nach. Aber ich fasse es als Kompliment auf. Schließlich sind Genie und Wahnsinn nahe beieinander, nicht wahr, mein lieber Professor?"

„Professor McGonagall?", krächzte Harry etwas verspätet. „Sie … Sie heißen Puffy?" Von allen unglaublichen Dingen war das vielleicht das bizarrste. Die strenge, steife McGonagall hörte auf den Namen Puffy?

McGonagall warf einen snapewürdigen Blick zu Lupin.

„I… ich wusste ja nicht. Ich hab einen Namen genommen, den die echte Mrs Figg gewählt hätte", stotterte Remus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es sind. Oh, mein Gott, ich hab Sie hinter den Ohren gekrault!"

„Und ich dachte, Sie wären eine arme, senile alte Frau, Remus."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie es sind, hätte ich Sie doch nie Puffy genannt!"

„Gut zu wissen."

„ … sondern selbstverständlich Minnie."

McGonagall stieß ein katzenartiges Fauchen aus.

„Aber Minnie ist doch ein sehr hübscher Name", sinnierte Dumbledore. „Wobei Puffy auch sehr nett ist. Ich selbst hatte mal eine Katze namens Muffy. Sie hat immerzu an meinem Bart herumgeknabbert. Eines Tages habe ich herausgefunden, dass sie dort ihre Jungen hatte …"

McGonagall wandte sich an Harry. „Mr Potter, ich schwöre Ihnen, ich wusste nichts von alledem. Ich bin nur als Katze hergekommen, weil ich von Anfang an ahnte, dass die Dursleys furchtbare Leute sind. Was ich nicht wusste, ist, dass Professor Snape einer der Dursleys war", fügte sie mit finsterem Blick zu Snape hinzu.

„Moment mal", rief Harry dazwischen. „Heißt das, dass Snape Dudleys Vater ist?"

„Merlin bewahre, Potter! Glauben Sie im Ernst, ich hätte DAS mit Petunia Dursley getan?"

„In der Tat ist Dudleys Vater der echte Vernon Dursley", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich habe Severus erst eingesetzt, nachdem wir Harry dort gelassen haben. Aber ich hatte bereits alles geplant, ja. Er hat mir im Sommer 1981 erzählt, dass er sich von Petunia trennen, aber Dudley nicht verlassen wolle."

„Was haben Sie mit dem echten Vernon Dursley gemacht?"

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig ungerecht zu ihm war. Er musste sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass er plötzlich eine Glatze hatte. Ich hoffe, er ist mittlerweile darüber hinweg. Ich glaube, er ist heute Inhaber einer Rostwurstbude."

„Und was ist mit seinem Sohn, mit Dudley?", fragte McGonagall aufgebracht. „Sie haben ihm einfach seinen Sohn weggenommen."

„Oh, ganz so ist es nicht, Minerva. Ich habe ein Waisenkind gefunden, das gerne Dudleys Rolle übernommen hat. Ich denke, der echte Vernon kann mit dem Tausch sehr zufrieden sein. Und schließlich ist niemand dabei zu Schaden gekommen. Sie leben heute unter anderem Namen."

„Aber, Dumbledore, das … das!", fing McGonagall an zu argumentieren, doch selbst sie schien ausnahmsweise sprachlos zu sein.

„Ihre rührselige Geschichte interessiert mich keinen Deut, Dumbledore, und es ist mir auch egal, was Sie mit den Muggeln gemacht haben. Wichtiger ist jetzt, dass wir uns um die Muggel dort drüben kümmern! Wir müssen sie sofort oblivieren, bevor sie wach werden und alles ausplaudern."

„Ach ja. Dudley und Petunia Dursley. Natürlich müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Aber ich bin nicht für Gedächtnislöschen."

„Und was zum Teufel schlagen Sie vor? Die beiden nach Hogwarts einzuladen?"

„Das wäre in der Tat keine schlechte Idee. Und ich werde ihnen natürlich alles erklären."

Harry fragte sich, wie Tante Petunia wohl auf Dumbledores Erklärung reagieren würde. Und ob Tante Petunia überhaupt Tante Petunia war.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ist meine Tante wirklich meine Tante, und ist Dudley wirklich mein Cousin oder sind die auch gefälscht?"

„Oh nein, Harry. Petunia Dursley ist tatsächlich deine Tante. Es war wichtig, dass du bei einem Blutsverwandten deiner Mutter wohnst, weißt du?"

„Ach ja? Und dass Snape meinen Onkel spielt, wofür war das wichtig?"

„Für deine Sicherheit natürlich. Das Blut deiner Mutter schützt dich vor Voldemort, aber für den Fall, dass es nicht ausreicht, habe ich einen fähigen Zauberer in deine Nähe gesetzt. Du siehst, der Plan war absolut genial. Und dass Remus und Minerva unbedingt hier sein wollten, hat das Ganze sogar noch verbessert. Da niemand jeweils von dem anderen wusste, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Geheimnis bewahrt wird, enorm hoch. Du siehst, du warst perfekt geschützt."

„Jaah, wunderbar. Ich würd mich lieber von Voldemort umbringen lassen, als mit Snape in einem Haus zu wohnen."

„Das ließe sich einrichten, Potter."

„Sehen Sie, Professor? Er ist ein Todesser und will mich an Voldemort ausliefern."

„Harry." Dumbledore klang nun doch etwas müde. „Ich habe dir bereits mehrmals gesagt, dass ich Professor Snape vollkommen vertraue."

„Ja, aber Sie haben nie erklärt, warum. Was muss denn noch passieren, dass Sie endlich sehen, dass er Voldemorts Spion ist?"

„Nun, du liegst nicht ganz falsch damit", gab Dumbledore zu. „Professor Snape ist ein Spion, aber nicht für Voldemort, sondern für unsere Seite. Von daher könnte er leicht Kontakt mit Voldemort aufnehmen und dich ihm ausliefern, und vielleicht verspürt er auch manchmal Lust darauf, aber er würde es nie tun."

„Das klingt wirklich absolut überzeugend."

„Du musst mir einfach vertrauen, Harry."

„Vertrauen? Ihnen?"

„Habe ich je etwas zu deinem Nachteil getan?"

„Ja, Snape auf mich angesetzt, mich zu den Dursley gesteckt und mich komplett verar…"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Irgendwann wirst du verstehen, dass alles zu deinem Besten war."

„Bestimmt nicht."

Dumbledore seufzte abermals. „Irgendwann wirst du verstehen", wiederholte er. „Aber ich denke, jetzt sollten wir uns erst mal um deine Verwandten kümmern."

Die Dursleys lagen noch genauso da, wie Harry sie verlassen hatte: Petunia so weit sie konnte um Vernon geklammert.

Dumbledore gluckste. „Kaum zu fassen, dass es sich hierbei wirklich um Dudley handelt. Faszinierend, was man mit Zaubertränken alles machen kann, nicht wahr? Man kann sogar Schweine in Wale verwandeln … Nun denn, ich denke, ich sollte die Ärmsten aus ihrer Starre erlösen, was meinst du, Severus?"

„Von mir aus können Sie sie so lassen."

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry. „Könnten Sie bitte noch einen Moment warten?"

„Aber sicher, mein Junge."

Harry trat auf Dudley zu und trat ihm einmal kräftig in die Rippen.

„Mr Potter!", keuchte McGonagall entsetzt. „Was ist das für ein Benehmen?"

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen."

„Lassen Sie ihn, Minerva", murmelte Lupin. „Dudley ist wirklich ein … na ja. Er hat mich auch mehrmals umgefahren, in dem Glauben, ich sei eine wacklige, alte Frau. Ich denke, Harry braucht ein bisschen Rache."

Dumbledore sah wieder recht vergnügt drein. „Ja, manche Familien zeigen so ihre Zuneigung füreinander. Ich glaube, es gibt ein Muggelsprichwort ‚Was sich liebt, das tritt sich' oder so ähnlich."

Harry sah auf Tante Petunia hinunter und überlegte, was er ihr antun konnte. Er bückte sich, um eine Strähne ihres Haares auszureißen.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug, Potter!", rief McGonagall dazwischen und zog Harry von seiner Tante herunter. „Ihr Benehmen ist eine Schande für Gryffindor. Wenn wir in Hogwarts wären, würde ich Ihnen 50 Punkte abziehen und Sie zwei Wochen nachsitzen lassen!"

„Wir sind aber nicht in Hogwarts", kam Lupin zu Harrys Verteidigung. „Und ich finde, es spricht von außerordentlichem Mut, einen Jungen, der fünfmal so schwer wie man selbst ist, zu treten. Man könnte sich dabei schließlich den Fuß brechen. Das zeugt von wahrem Gryffindormut."

„Dass Sie sich für einen hirnlosen Schwachkopf einsetzen, ist natürlich von selbst verständlich", bemerkte Snape.

„Dudley ist der hirnlose Schwachkopf, Snape, nicht Harry. Aber, Harry, ich denke, das genügt jetzt. Dudley und Petunia wurden ja schon bestraft", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Nun denn, da wir das geklärt haben", meinte Dumbledore und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Fi–"

„Äh, Professor?"

„Ja, Harry?" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Was passiert denn jetzt, wenn sie wach sind? Ich meine, da meine Tante jetzt weiß, dass Onkel Vernon nicht Onkel Vernon ist, wird sie ihn nicht mehr im Haus dulden, da sie keine Zauberer duldet. Und mich schmeißt sie wahrscheinlich auch raus", fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Selbst wenn das passieren sollte, was ich nicht glaube, habe ich noch eine sichere Unterkunft für dich."

„Was? Hogwarts?"

„Oh ja, das auch noch, aber das wäre die zweite Möglichkeit."

„Und was wäre die erste?"

„Nun, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du hier wohnen musstest, weil das Blut deiner Mutter, das in den Adern deiner Tante fließt, dich vor Voldemort schützt. Aber Petunia und Dudley Dursley sind nicht die einzigen lebenden Blutsverwandten deiner Mutter."

„Was? Ich habe andere Verwandte und Sie haben mich hier vergammeln lassen?", brüllte Harry. „Ich hätte eine Familie haben können, Sie … Sie …!"

„Beruhige dich, Harry. Ich hatte meine Gründe. Ich befürchtete leider, dass du deinen anderen Blutsverwandten auch nicht mögen würdest."

„DAS HABE ICH GEFÄLLIGST SELBST ZU ENTSCHEIDEN! SIE HÄTTEN ES MIR WENIGSTENS SAGEN KÖNNEN, ICH BIN KEIN KLEINES KIND MEHR, ICH KANN SELBST …"

„Dein anderer Blutsverwandter ist Argus Filch."

„DER Filch?" Harry erbrach sich mitten auf die Dursleys.

 **AN:** Der echte Vernon Dursley hat nun eine Glatze, weil Snape seine Haare für den Vielsafttrank gebraucht hat.


	7. Chapter 7

„Harry?" Lupin beugte sich besorgt zu ihm hinunter. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung? Ich bin, ich bin … ja, verdammt!"

„Albus! Das ist doch nicht die Wahrheit … Filch?", stotterte McGonagall.

„Die Familienähnlichkeit ist kaum zu übersehen", sagte Snape selbstgefällig.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Argus Filch ist der Onkel von Petunia und Lily Evans, und damit Harrys Großonkel."

„Aber … ich dachte, er sei ein Squib?"

„Das war die Geschichte, die wir allen erzählt haben, um zu erklären, was er in der Zaubererwelt macht. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist er ein Muggelmüllmann, der unglücklicherweise von uns erfahren hat. Ich habe eines Morgens in Altkleidercontainern nach hübschen Kleidern und Haarschleifen gesucht … Die Muggel haben ein Fest, das sich Karneval nennt, bei dem sie sehr schöne Kleider tragen, viel kleidsamere und noch dazu günstigere Mode, als es bei Madam Malkin gibt. Unerklärlicherweise werfen sie sie nach diesem Fest wieder weg und kehren zu ihren unbequemen Anzügen zurück. Severus, dir würde eine solche Robe auch gut stehen, du solltest mal etwas Fröhlicheres anziehen."

Der Blick, mit dem Snape Dumbledore bedachte, hätte einem Basilisken alle Ehre gemacht: Er brachte sogar Dumbledores Lächeln ein wenig ins Rutschen.

„Äh, nun wie auch immer, ich suchte also nach netten Sachen, die ich für meine Sammlung gebrauchen konnte. Ich glaubte mich unbeobachtet und wendete einen Accio an. Ich gebe zu, dass ich damals unvorsichtig und naiv war. Argus sah mich und hat mich zur Rede gestellt. Ich konnte nichts mehr vor ihm verheimlichen, aber ich brachte es auch nicht über mich, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen. Er drohte mir, alles zu verraten. Also habe ich ihn bestochen: Ich bot ihm den Posten als Hausmeister von Hogwarts an. Auf diese Weise konnte er in der Zaubererwelt leben. Seine Familie hat nie davon erfahren. Sie erklärte ihn für verschollen."

„Ihre Güte ist wirklich zum Erbrechen", sagte Snape. „Ein Muggel, ein hundsgewöhnlicher Muggel, in Hogwarts?!"

„Oh ja, Erbrechen!" Dumbledore schlug sich an die Stirn. „Das hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen! Ratzeputz." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über die Dursleys.

„Ja …", sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Lily hat einmal erwähnt, dass ein Onkel von ihr vor vielen Jahren verschollen war. Sie nahm an, dass er tot sei. Und Filch schien stets eine Schwäche für sie zu haben. Er war mit ihr nie so streng wie mit uns. Wir dachten damals, dass es deshalb war, weil sie nicht so viel angestellt hat wie wir, aber jetzt …"

„Oh, ja, ich denke, er ahnte, dass sie seine Nichte war", bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Nicht zu fassen, dass Filch der Onkel von Lily Evans sein soll. Sind Sie wirklich sicher, Albus?"

„Ganz sicher, Minerva."

„Es ist auch kaum zu fassen, dass diese Ziege Lilys Schwester sein soll", murmelte Snape.

„Was soll das heißen?", fuhr Harry ihn an. „Wollen Sie sagen, dass meine Mutter noch schlimmer als Tante Petunia war?" Von Snape konnten schließlich nur Beleidigungen kommen.

„Harry, ich bin sicher, das hat Severus nicht gemeint."

„Oh ja, sicher wollte er gleich erklären, was für eine tolle Frau meine Mutter gewesen ist, natürlich, und dass er nur eifersüchtig auf meinen Vater war und mich nicht leiden kann, weil ich ihn ständig daran erinnere, dass meine Mutter meinen Vater geliebt hat und nicht ihn. Als Nächstes erzählen Sie mir, dass Draco Malfoy mein Seelenpartner ist, den ich sofort heiraten muss, wenn ich nicht sterben will, die Weasleys mich jahrelang hintergangen haben und nur geil auf mein Geld sind, ich der Erbe von Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff bin, Superkräfte habe, weil ich eine Mischung aus Werwolf, Vampir, Elfe, Kobold, Hauself, Zentaur und was weiß ich noch alles bin, Voldemort auch ganz lieb ist, Sirius was mit Professor Lupin hat und Hermine was mit Snape!"

„Aber nein. Das sind tatsächlich nur Gerüchte, die von deinen Fans verbreitet wurden. Aber die musst du nicht weiter ernst nehmen. Es gibt sogar Leute, die mich für einen hinterhältigen, manipulativen, alten … wie drücken sie es noch aus? – ah ja ‚Drecksack' – halten", meinte Dumbledore gut gelaunt. Lupin und Snape sahen aus, als hätte man sie ebenso wie die Dursleys mit einem Stupor belegt.

„Granger?"

„Sirius?"

„Nun, wenn damit alle Fragen geklärt sind, denke ich, dass wir uns nun diesen bedauerlichen Menschen zuwenden sollten", sagte Dumbledore mit Blick auf die Dursleys.

„Moment!" Diesmal war es McGonagall, die ihn unterbrach.

„Ja?"

„Wenn Petunia sich weigert, Harry weiter bei sich zu beherbergen, wollen Sie ihn dann wirklich zu Filch schicken?"

„Oh ja, ich denke, seine Verwandten können am besten für ihn sorgen."

„Vielleicht kann Filch es fertigbringen, dem Bengel ein paar Manieren beizubringen", schnarrte Snape schadenfroh. Die Gelegenheit, Harry schlechtzumachen, hatte ihn offenbar den Schock, angeblich eine Beziehung mit Hermine zu haben, vergessen lassen. „Ich bin sicherlich froh, diese Aufgabe endlich loszuwerden."

„Vorhin sagten Sie noch, dass Sie es genossen hätten, Sie Sadist!"

„Reden Sie nicht von Dingen, für die Ihr jämmerlicher Verstand nicht reicht, Potter."

„Snape! Das reicht wirklich!", fuhr Remus dazwischen.

„Sie haben es nötig, Lupin!"

„Aber, aber", machte Dumbledore. „Wir wollen doch jetzt nicht die alten Schulstreitereien auspacken." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Dursleys. „Finite", sagte er, ehe jemand es verhindern konnte.

„Sie!", kreischte Petunia. „Sie sind der …"

„Derjenige, der Harry vor Ihre Tür gelegt hat, ja. Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie inzwischen besser mit dieser Entscheidung klarkommen."

„Von wegen! Der Bengel macht nur Ärger."

„Ich bin sicher, eines Tages werden Sie froh sein. Harry ist ein guter Junge."

„Was habt ihr mit meinem Vernon gemacht?"

Snape schnaubte. „Ihr Vernon, Mrs Dursley, hatte schon vor langer Zeit keine Lust mehr auf die detaillierte Schilderung der korrekten Grashöhe des perfekten Rasens."

„Was soll das heißen? Du hast ihn umgebracht! Du hast das von Anfang an geplant, als wir noch Kinder waren. Deshalb hast du dich bei Lily eingeschleimt …"

Moment? Du? Als wir Kinder waren? Bei Lily eingeschleimt? Snape kannte Tante Petunia?

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Mrs Dursley, dass mich das Schicksal Ihres Mannes keinen Deut interessiert."

„Ich werde die Polizei rufen!"

„Aber nicht doch, Petunia. Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns auch so einig werden." Das war natürlich Dumbledore.

„Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus!"

Dumbledore wandte sich plötzlich an das Vernon-Dudley-Walross, das immer noch zitternd an Petunias Hals hing. „Ah, Dudley. Du isst doch gerne Süßigkeiten, nicht wahr?"

„Ihr … ihr seid … Freaks", sagte Dudley mit Vernons Stimme langsam. Für ihn eine unglaubliche Denkleistung.

„Nun ja, wir nennen uns selbst Zauberer, aber du hast im Kern der Sache Recht, wir sind anders als – "

„AHHHHHHH! Hilfe! Mummy!", kreischte Dudley und warf die Hände schützend vor Vernons enormes Hinterteil.

„Keine Angst, Diddy, Mummy lässt nicht zu, dass die bösen Männer dir wehtun."

Harry schnaubte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich über dieses Bild köstlich amüsiert; Onkel Vernon, der sich verängstigt an Tante Petunia klammerte.

Dumbledore versuchte weiter, auf Dudley einzureden, aber der hörte ihn durch sein Geplärre hindurch nicht. Schließlich zog Snape entnervt seinen Zauberstab und brachte Dudley zum Verstummen. Dumbledore blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „War das wirklich nötig, Severus?"

„Es war schon lange überfällig, dass jemand diesem Schwein den Mund stopft. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt sprechen gelernt hat."

Es war wirklich unheimlich: Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war Harry mit seinem Zaubertranklehrer einer Meinung.

„Nun gut", wandte sich Dumbledore an die völlig verstörte Petunia. „Ihrem Sohn ist nichts geschehen, Petunia. Wir wollen nur in Ruhe mit ihm reden. Dudley, was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich dir einen Gutschein für 200 Jahre Einkaufen im Honigtopf geben kann, das ist ein Süßigkeitengeschäft in der Nähe der Schule, die ich leite und auf die Harry geht. Möchtest du das?"

Dudley sah ihn einen Moment verängstigt an, aber dann siegte seine Fresssucht über seine Angst vor allem, was von Zauberern kam, und er nickte sabbernd.

Dumbledore strahlte ihn an. „Wunderbar! Und würdest du dafür versprechen, dass du Harry nicht mehr ärgerst?"

„Hören Sie auf, meinen Dudders zu quälen! Er hat den Jungen noch nie geärgert, es war immer nur umgekehrt, dieses unnötige Balg meiner Schwester hat meinen armen Diddymatz immerzu gequält! Und das alles nur, weil SIE ihn vor unserer Tür abgelegt haben! Und mein Vernon … mein Vernon!" Sie fing an, herzzerreißend zu schluchzen.

„Oh Merlin, was für Jammerlappen!", stöhnte Snape. „Kein Wunder, dass Potter so missraten ist, bei der Verwandtschaft."

Dumbledore ging vor Petunia in die Knie und versuchte, ihre Schulter zu tätscheln. Sie fuhr zurück und kreischte noch viel entsetzlicher.

„Dumbledore, geben Sie es auf! Ich kenne diese Leute, sie sind ein Fall für die Müllentsorgung!", kam es von Snape.

„Nana Petunia", machte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Ich bin sicher, Harry und Dudley werden sich eines Tages verstehen. Kinder haben nun mal ihre Auseinandersetzungen, das ist völlig normal."

„Kinder?", fauchte Harry.

„Hauen Sie ab!", heulte Petunia.

„Albus", schaltete sich McGonagall ein. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass das keinen Zweck hat? Diese Leute sind kein Umgang für Potter! Das habe ich Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt!"

„Nun ja, vielleicht wirklich nicht. Die arme Petunia scheint unter Schock zu stehen. Dabei habe ich doch nur zu ihrem Wohl gehandelt. Nun, Harry, ich denke, damit kommen wir zu Möglichkeit zwei."

Filch.

Filch.

Dumbledore würde ihn zu Filch schicken.

Er musste einen Weg finden, diesem Schicksal zu entgehen.

 _Und so kam es, dass Professor Minerva McGonagall, Ex-Professor Remus Lupin und Schüler und Junge-der-lebt, Held der Zaubererwelt Harry Potter **Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** , Schulleiter von Hogwarts, den größten Zauberer seit Merlin, Besieger Grindelwalds, mit einem Vergessenszauber belegten, sein Aussehen änderten und ihn unter dem Namen Gilderoy Lockhart ins St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen einweisen ließen. Der echte **Gilderoy Lockhart** fand ein neues Zuhause bei Xenophilius Lovegood, der an ihm eine Studie zu der Wirkung von Nargeln auf die Gehirnzellen durchführte._

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall** wurde die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Leider kam es zwischen ihr und Mrs Norris zu unüberbrückbaren Differenzen, sodass **Mrs Norris und Argus Filch** sich entschlossen, Hogwarts zu verlassen und nach Little Whinging, Ligusterweg, in das Haus von Mrs Figg zu ziehen._

 _Um ihn davon abzuhalten, Geheimnisse über die Zaubererwelt auszuplaudern, arrangierte man für **Filch** die Stelle des Schulleiters von Smeltings. In dieser Position konnte er relativ ungestört Macht auf wehrlose Schüler ausüben und war glücklich._

 _ **Remus Lupin** wurde neuer Hausmeister von Hogwarts und sorgte für die Bereitstellung von Stinkbomben und anderen Scherzartikeln für die Schüler._

 _ **Severus Snape** entschloss sich ebenfalls, Hogwarts zu verlassen und unerkannt im St Brutus zu arbeiten._

 _Der neue Zaubertranklehrer wurde **Dobby** , der damit einen Meilenschritt für die Emanzipation der Hauselfen leistete._

 _ **Dudley Dursley** fühlte sich um seinen Gutschein für den Honigtopf betrogen und versuchte, Albus Dumbledore zu verklagen; in seinem Brief waren jedoch so viele Rechtschreibfehler, dass er nicht mehr lesbar war._

 _ **Petunia Dursley** freundete sich mit ihrem Onkel Argus Filch an und gemeinsam sicherten sie das Haus gegen Zauberer._

 _ **Harry Potter** zog zu seinem Patenonkel **Sirius Black**. Leider konnte dessen Unschuld nie eindeutig bewiesen werden, da er versehentlich Peter Pettigrew verspeist hatte, als sich beide in Animagusgestalt befanden, und damit letztendlich doch noch den Mord, für den er verurteilt wurde, beging._

 _Da Snape nicht mehr für Voldemort arbeitete und Pettigrew tot war, kamen die **Todesser** nicht an die nötigen Informationen, um ihren Führer zum Leben zu erwecken. Die **Horkurxe** verfielen nach ungefähr 234 999 787 Millionen Jahren._

 _ **Vernon Dursley** wurde Inhaber eines McDonalds. Er lebte glücklich und zufrieden und erfuhr nie von diesen Vorkommnissen._

 _ **Snowy** , die verstorbene Katze, wurde in einem schwarzmagischen Ritual wiederauferweckt. Sie zog nach London und wurde ein Musicalstar._


	8. Anmerkungen

**Anmerkungen:**

Im „Feuerkelch" sagt Sirius, dass er in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich von Ratten gelebt habe. Tja.

-  
Und damit ist nun endlich die weltbewegende Frage geklärt, woher Dumbledore seine Kleider hat. Schließlich ist es doch das, was die Leser wirklich interessiert. Ob jetzt Harry oder Voldemort gewinnt, ist doch egal.

-  
Übrigens schläft Snape, seit Harry dort ist, natürlich auch in Hogwarts. In Little Whinging wird er dann in seiner Vernonrolle von Mundungus Fletcher gedoubelt. Der muss ja dann nur im Bett liegen und Bier trinken, das kriegt er hin. Snape hat auch eine bessere Version des Vielsafttrankes entwickelt, die länger hält, für nachts.

-

Es folgt nun meine unglaublich scharfsinnige Beweisführung der Remus = Mrs Figgs-Sache:

Gegen Ende des vierten Bandes steht folgender Satz, den Dumbledore zu Sirius sagt:  
"Du musst Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg und Mundungus Fletcher alarmieren"  
Wenn man hinter "Arabella Figg" ein Komma setzt, ist das eine Erläuterung (Apposition) zu "Remus Lupin", es bedeutet also: "Du musst Remus Lupin, der Arabella Figg ist, ..." Das Fehlen dieses Kommas geht nur auf einen Fehler des Verlags zurück, der die wahre Bedeutung dieser Aussage nicht verstanden hat und das Komma deshalb fälschlicherweise gestrichen hat. Rowling liefert uns hier den entscheidenden Hinweis, dass Lupin und Figg wirklich dieselbe Person sind. Was der aufmerksame Leser/die aufmerksame Leserin natürlich schon längst vermutet hat.

Weiterhin muss ich zugeben, dass die Idee von ... äh ... hm, also ... ja ... ähm ... Rotkäppchen inspiriert ist. Ähem, ähem. Chrm, chrm. Es gibt Geschichten, in denen Harry bei Mrs Figg Remus begegnet, und da dachte ich ... also ja ... Klein Harry kommt zur alten Frau und findet einen Wolf. Aber Moment mal, was wäre denn, wenn die alte Frau und der Wolf dieselbe Person sind? Und damit erklärt sich auch Remus' Verbleib in diesen elf Jahren zwischen Voldemorts Fall und Harrys drittem Schuljahr. Denn warum hat Dumbledore eine schrullige alte Frau, die ansonsten in der Geschichte überhaupt keine Funktion hat, darauf angesetzt, auf Harry aufzupassen, wo doch Remus die naheliegende Wahl wäre?

q.e.d.


End file.
